Annabeth's Not So Relaxing Vacation
by Kitty Qin
Summary: Annabeth is going to the Hamptons and she plans on relaxing. Unfortunately, everyone, from her brother to their neighbors, seems to be working against her. One-shot.


Annabeth's Not So Relaxing Vacation

Summary: On her vacation in the Hamptons, Annabeth tries to relax. Unfortunately, everyone, from her brother to their neighbors, seems to be working against her.

**A/N: i was actually going to upload this as part of my HS (Never Ends) fic. But then i realized that one, it had nothing to do with HS, two, I already had two Annabeth centric chapters, and three, there's a pretty good chance that no one's heard of revenge and well... i have enough crossovers**

**Also, I kind of forgot about the crack part towards the end...**

**Revenge/Percy Jackson Crossover **

**Btw, Revenge is an awesome show, but you don't have to watch it to understand this.**

* * *

Annabeth collapsed into the huge bed, exhausted after a long day of unpacking.

Drowning in the soft blankets, she recalled the conversation that had led to this.

Athena had said, "For your birthday, I've decided to give you a vacation. You will stay with your brother in his Hamptons house for a month. The Hamptons are close to camp and Nolan is more than suitable to take care of you."

Right. Nolan Ross was a lot of things. Eccentric. Rich. A genius. But she seriously doubted that he was the responsible type.

Annabeth shook her head, squashing her skepticism. This was her vacation. No negativity allowed.

Annabeth dragged herself out of the bed and wrapped a robe around herself. What was Nolan doing anyway? Annabeth strolled down the long, winding, glass staircase. Her brother had decided to buy the biggest mansion in the Hamptons for some reason. The place was huge, and he only lived there for part of the year. Yeah, Nolan was definitely eccentric.

"Ems," Nolan was saying into a phone, "Conrad's at Lydia-"

Nolan cut off when he saw her. "My sister's here, I'll talk to you later," he told "Ems". Annabeth wondered if that was her real name. Probably not but if it was, she bet the poor girl hated her parents. Nolan hung up.

Great. Just one day and there was already a mystery. So much for a vacation. She glanced at the laptop in front of Nolan. Her jaw fell open.

"NOLAN!" Annabeth screamed. "WHY ARE YOU WATCHING TWO PEOPLE HAVE SEX?"

* * *

Annabeth sat in Emily Thorne's luxurious "cottage." Ugh, rich people.

"So let me get this straight. Basically, your name isn't actually Emily Thorne. You're actually Amanda Clarke, the daughter of David Clarke, the terrorist who blew up Flight 197. Except he didn't actually blow up that plane, he was framed for it by the billionaire businessman Conrad Grayson and his wife Victoria Grayson. A few hundred more people helped with the framing and now you want to take revenge on all of them. And the people Nolan were watching have sex was Conrad Grayson and Lydia Davis, his mistress," Annabeth summarized.

Emily Thorne looked at her. "Do you believe me?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Really? That's it?"

Annabeth shrugged, "This is my vacation and I'm going to relax. No negativity allowed."

Emily looked at her. Annabeth noticed that she seemed almost, envious?

Noticing her scrutiny, Emily gave a laugh. "As long as you believe me. So how do you know Nolan?"

"We're siblings."

Emily looked at Nolan and Annabeth. "You look nothing alike."

Annabeth paused. "He was adopted."

"Hey!" Nolan shouted indignantly.

* * *

Victoria Grayson was like a shark, Annabeth decided. She circled around you, searching for weaknesses. And the moment she smelled blood, she would pounce.

"This is Annabeth Chase. She's Nolan Ross' sister," Emily introduced. "She's going to stay with him in the Hamptons for a few weeks."

Victoria looked at Annabeth, then at Nolan. "I can see the family resemblance," she said sarcastically.

"Nolan was adopted," Annabeth explained.

Nolan made a face. "Stop telling people that," he complained.

"You were seriously adopted?" asked Emily.

"NO!"

* * *

Annabeth blamed Nolan.

Everything, all her dreams, all her beliefs, and most importantly, the peace of her vacation, all ended when her brother I-M'd her.

"Hey Annie," Nolan greeted.

"Don't call me Annie," Annabeth snapped. Then she frowned with concern. Her brother was shaking.

Wait.

Were those police cars in the background? She leaned closer to the Iris message.

Was that a dead body?!

"What's going on?" she demanded. Annabeth listened with growing shock and disbelief as her brother explained the events of the past hour.

"Don't do anything until I get there," Nolan ordered. He cut the connection before Annabeth could protest.

Percy I-M'd her soon after. He took one look at his girlfriend and sighed.

"What happened this time?" Percy asked.

* * *

As soon as her brother got home, Annabeth raced towards Emily's house. She pounded on the door.

"EMILY!" she shouted. The door flew open, almost smacking Annabeth in the face.

"Shut up," Emily hissed, annoyed, "Daniel's here."

Well, since her peace was already ruined.

Annabeth's eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me to shut up," she snapped. "Only I can be mad right now. My brother almost died because of you!"

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked.

"The Grayson's security guy threw Lydia Davis off a balcony!" Annabeth told her.

Emily leaned against the door, seemingly shocked. This was Emily Thorne though, which is why I included the "seemingly."

"Your revenge finally killed someone," Annabeth glared. She crossed her arms. "Are you happy now?"

Emily pulled Annabeth close. "I'm sorry. This was never part of the plan. Lydia was never supposed to die."

"Really?" Annabeth asked, honestly surprised.

"Well, she was supposed to die. But on my terms, not the Graysons'," Emily admitted.

Annabeth pushed her away. "Emily!"

"She deserved it!" Emily defended.

Annabeth considered this. "True," she acknowledged. "But what about my brother?" she demanded. "He arrived just a few moments later. If Frank had caught him," Annabeth trailed off.

She trembled at the thought.

Wait no.

She was trembling from the cold. Annabeth sneezed.

Nolan ran up the porch. "Wow Annie, you're really fast," he panted. Annabeth glared before sneezing again.

"Listen Nolan," Emily turned to him, "I didn't plan for you to be in danger. Even though you're incredibly annoying, even though you always taunt me, even though you might have broken Jack's heart, even though-" Emily paused. "Actually, why do I keep you around again?"

"I'm a genius, rich, and a link to your father," Nolan reminded her.

"Right. Anyway, you guys should come in. You really need to take better care of your sister," Emily frowned at Nolan.

Open-mouthed, Nolan stared at Emily's retreating back.

"THAT'S IT?" he demanded.

A floor above, Daniel Grayson shouted, "SHUT UP ALREADY! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Annabeth glared at the bedroom window. What had happened to peace and quiet?

Worst. Vacation. Ever.

* * *

**Bonus:**

Finally dressed in some real clothes, Annabeth watched Daniel leave Emily's house.

She tried to reach for some of her former serenity.

"I've never met someone who actually slept with the enemy, you know," she told Emily. "Doesn't it feel like prostitution?"

Nolan choked back laughter.

Emily kicked Nolan under the table, before turning to Annabeth.

"I just think of my revenge when I'm with Daniel. It gives me more pleasure than the actual sex," she told Annabeth equally cheerfully.


End file.
